


Marching Order

by Attenia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia
Summary: The Fellowship of the Ring sets out to Mordor to destroy the One Ring. As the leader of the group, Gandalf is tasked with keeping order. His first task is convincing Aragorn and Legolas to keep their hands off each other long enough to make any progress on their quest... something he fails quite miserably at.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

The Fellowship was due to leave the very next day, and Gandalf knew he had to say something. He wouldn’t have anything jeopardizing the success of this venture, and that included making sure everything ran smoothly within the Fellowship itself.  
“I’m going to talk to them.”  
Elrond rolled his eyes. “Good luck.”  
It was clear that he thought Gandalf would have no luck whatsoever, and Gandalf wasn’t sure he disagreed. It was with a feeling of great doom that he trudged to Aragorn’s chambers. He knocked on the door.  
“We’re busy!” Aragorn’s voice sounded hoarse and strained. Gandalf was very tempted to turn around and walk away, but duty kept him where he was.  
“I need to talk to both of you. It’s important.”  
There was silence for a few seconds before Aragorn responded. “Give us a minute.”  
Gandalf backed away, but the corridor wasn’t long enough for him to back out of earshot. It took several minutes rather than one. Aragorn finally opened his door, dressed in a hastily thrown on robe. A light sheen of sweat was still evident on his skin.  
Gandalf swept into the room, trying to pretend he hadn’t just heard what he’d heard. Legolas was lounging in bed, apparently naked. He was at least covered by the blanket from his hips down.  
“I have to talk to you both.”  
“So you said. Legolas got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing one of Aragorn’s spare robes, completely unabashed about his nudity. “What’s so important, Mithrandir?”  
“This!” Gandalf gestured vaguely around the room. “I know it is normal for elves to have no shame in matters of love, and that’s all fine and good, but it’s not like that for others. Men, dwarves and hobbits are all much more modest.”  
“We know that.” Aragorn put an arm around Legolas’ waist, pulling the elf into his lap. Though he was of course a man, he had been raised by elves, and thus had picked up many of their habits.  
“You’re going to make the rest of the Fellowship uncomfortable if you keep going on like you usually do. The hobbits are especially innocent. I don’t want them traumatized by seeing things their eyes weren’t ready to see.”  
Aragorn snorted. “They’re all adults. They know how love works.”  
“That doesn’t mean they want to see it! Hobbits, men and dwarves usually confine couplings to when they are completely alone. They do not want to see others expressing their love. You two need to promise me that you’re going to behave.”  
“Sure, we’ll be good. Behave is my middle name.”  
“Don’t you be witty with me, Thranduilion! I know for a fact that you are just as much of a troublemaker as the cursed sons of Elrond.”  
“That’s not my fault! The twins corrupted me.”  
Aragorn had a point about his brothers, but Gandalf wasn’t in the mood to concede that. “You have been warned,” he said darkly.  
He didn’t think his point had really sunk in, due to the fact that even as the door was closing, he heard the slight thump of someone being pushed against a wall, and then a sucking noise he wished his ears weren’t sensitive enough to hear. Gandalf hurried away, concluding gloomily that Elrond was probably right.


	2. Front

It was natural for Legolas to go ahead of the group, scouting for any danger. He was the quickest of them, and had the sharpest senses.   
Unsurprisingly, the moment Gandalf gave the order for Legolas to scout the way, Aragorn volunteered to go too.  
“It’s too dangerous for one person to go alone, Mithrandir.” He gave Gandalf his most innocent look. Gandalf didn’t believe the look at all, but Aragorn did have a point.   
“Fine. Just behave, you two.”  
The man and the elf dashed off like high-spirited foals.   
“Gandalf?”  
“Yes, Frodo?” Gandalf smiled down at the hobbit.  
“Are you angry with Aragorn and Legolas?”  
“Not yet.” Gandalf was sure that wouldn’t last for long.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ll see soon enough.”  
They walked for maybe an hour before soft noises reached their ears. As they rounded a corner, everyone’s eyes were drawn to the source of the sound. Everyone except Gandalf, that is. He kept his eyes to the front and continued walking determinedly forward.   
Boromir and Gimli cried out in surprise, and the hobbits covered their eyes.  
Aragorn and Legolas were lying on a patch of grass just off the path, both completely naked. Legolas’ legs were wrapped around Aragorn’s waist. The two of them were so lost in their passion that they didn’t even seem to notice the rest of the Fellowship.   
Gandalf tried to keep walking, but everyone else had come to a stop, averting their eyes awkwardly. He sighed and turned back around.   
“Aragorn! Legolas!” He whacked Aragorn’s bottom with his staff, pushing him off Legolas. There was a squelching sound as the two of them separated.  
“Mithrandir.” Aragorn was breathing hard, staring up in a dazed way. Legolas was no better. His cock was leaking arousal over his stomach, and his hand quivered, as if itching to touch it. Gandalf pretended not to notice.   
“Get dressed, both of you.”  
“He’s right, Legolas. Let’s go get dressed.”  
Before Gandalf could say anything, the two of them grabbed their clothes and dashed into the trees.  
“Let’s keep going,” Gandalf said firmly. “They’ll catch up with us.”  
Apparently, Boromir was worried about them in their state of obvious distraction, for he stayed behind. A few minutes later he jogged up to Gandalf, whispering that they should slow down, that Aragorn and Legolas weren’t dressed yet.  
At this, Gandalf completely lost his temper. He stormed back into the trees, only to find Aragorn and Legolas still naked, and once more coupled. Legolas was pushed against a tree, and Aragorn was taking him from behind. Even as Gandalf watched, Aragorn cried out with his release.   
After taking a moment to recover, he turned Legolas around and knelt, taking the prince’s cock into his mouth. It didn’t take long before Legolas was spilling himself down Aragorn’s throat. The two of them cleaned up with a bit of water from their waterskins and got dressed.  
Only then did they notice Gandalf, staring at them with his arms folded. “I told you to get dressed.”  
“And we are dressed,” Legolas said breezily, trying to walk past.  
Gandalf snatched his arm. “How exactly are you supposed to scout for enemies if you allow yourselves to get so distracted? You didn’t even notice when the rest of us arrived.”  
“You worry too much, Mithrandir. I know what orcs smell like. Trust me, there’s nothing that spoils the mood more than the stench of orc. If any of them approached, I would know.”  
Gandalf couldn’t find a fault in this argument, so he took another tack. “What about the rest of the Fellowship? Boromir looked about ready to gouge his eyes out.”  
“His eyes will adapt.” Aragorn put an arm around Legolas’ waist, pulling him close.   
“No, they won’t, because it’s not going to happen again. From tomorrow, you two will bring up the rear of the group.”


	3. Back

They had barely been walking for an hour when Gimli sidled up to Gandalf.   
“Gandalf, I think we need to slow down. Aragorn and Legolas have become… distracted.”  
Curse those two!   
“I’ll handle it.”  
Gandalf stormed through the Fellowship, and had to retreat quite a bit before he found them.   
They were almost fully clothed this time, but the ties of Aragorn’s pants were undone, and Legolas’ pants were pushed down to his ankles. He was sitting in Aragorn’s lap. The two of them were kissing so fiercely it was hard to tell whose lips were whose.   
Legolas was bouncing up and down on Aragorn’s cock. Aragorn broke away from the kiss to nibble at Legolas’ ear.   
Gandalf knew from yesterday that interrupting them would just ensure they started again as soon as his back was turned, so he waited, his temper steadily rising. Legolas cried out, arching his back, panting Aragorn’s tunic with his release.  
Aragorn groaned and shuddered as he came too, biting down on Legolas’ ear. The two of them rocked back and forth for a moment, still breathing hard.  
Gandalf cleared his throat loudly. To his great annoyance, neither of them jumped. Both simply looked up at him.  
“Hello, Mithrandir.” Legolas got up, letting Aragorn’s cock slip out of his ass.  
“What did I tell you two yesterday!”  
Neither seemed remotely embarrassed. Aragorn shrugged. “We can easily catch up with the group. The hobbits’ legs aren’t long.”  
Gandalf growled under his breath. “Tomorrow, you two are walking in the middle with me.”


	4. Middle

Gandalf was very pleased with himself. He was sure there was no way Aragorn or Legolas could get away with anything when walking right next to him.   
Aragorn put an arm around Legolas under his cloak. Gandalf didn’t think much of it at first – they were always putting an arm around each other.  
Then Legolas’ walking started to falter. Aragorn’s arm flexed under the cloak.  
Gandalf grabbed the cloak and whipped it off. He was treated to a sight he definitely had not wanted to see – three of Aragorn’s fingers in Legolas’ ass, thrusting in and out. Legolas stumbled, apparently not even noticing that the cloak was gone.  
The hobbits’ eyes widened. Gandalf thought one of them might faint.  
Legolas didn’t seem to notice. “I need to relieve myself.”  
“Me too,” Aragorn said quickly.  
The two of them dashed into the woods. Gandalf had to call a halt to the group, not wanting to get too far ahead of the two idiots.  
Since they weren’t walking, there was nothing to distract them from Legolas’ choppy, repetitive cries, or from Aragorn yelling out the elf’s name loudly enough to summon an army of orcs as he came.  
“When does this end?” Frodo asked quietly. “The joy of new love and all – how long does it go on for?”  
Gandalf snorted a laugh. “New love? Frodo, Aragorn and Legolas have been lovers for over fifty years! I think if this kind of behavior was going to change, it would have done so by now.”  
When Aragorn and Legolas came strolling languidly back to the group, Gandalf had to resist the temptation to hit them both with his staff.   
“Tomorrow, you’re going to scout out front, Legolas. Aragorn, you’ll be at the back.”


	5. Front and Back

Legolas went ahead to scout the route, just as Gandalf had ordered. Aragorn brought up the rear. Gandalf was just starting to congratulate himself on finally solving the problem when he heard an unmistakable moan of pleasure coming from behind the group.   
He was most unfortunate to be well acquainted with both Aragorn’s and Legolas’ moans of pleasure.   
Fortunately for the rest of the Fellowship, none of them could hear the noises yet, though if they got any louder, they certainly would.  
Cursing the sons of Elrond and Thranduil, Gandalf headed back. He supposed Legolas had gotten out of sight and doubled around, going back to Aragorn.   
When Gandalf found them, Aragorn’s tunic was off and Legolas was sucking his nipples enthusiastically, while Aragorn palmed the elf’s cock through his pants.   
“What do I have to do to make you two understand?” Gandalf roared. “We’re only trying to stop the end of the world, here!”  
They both ignored him thoroughly. Legolas started rocking his hips into Aragorn’s hand, whimpering with increasing urgency.   
Gandalf sat down and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do with those two?  
When they were finished, Gandalf stood up. He was too tired even to glare.  
He had to give it one more try, for the hobbits’ sake. “Tomorrow, Aragorn is in the middle with me, and Legolas is scouting ahead.


	6. Middle and Front

“Mithrandir… he could be hurt. He could be in trouble.”  
“Legolas is a warrior of great renown. He can take care of himself, Aragorn.”  
“Everyone can make mistakes. Let me go check on him.”  
“If you’re so worried, we can send Boromir.”  
“Boromir doesn’t know him like I do. He hides his injuries, Mithrandir. Oh Valar, what if he’s hurt and –”  
If it was just a ploy to be alone with his beloved, Gandalf would have had no problem with denying Aragorn, but he could see the man’s genuine worry. Of course, Aragorn knew how capable Legolas was, but Gandalf knew all too well that it was easy to get paranoid over the safety of someone you love.  
“Fine, go! Don’t make me regret this.”  
He didn’t even think Aragorn heard the second part. He was already dashing ahead.  
Gandalf heard them before he saw them. Indeed, the two of them were quite difficult to see, given that they were huddled under Legolas’ elven cloak.  
“Oh yes, Estel – just like that. Valar, Estel, your tongue –”  
Gandalf snatched the cloak, towering above the naked elf and human. Aragorn pulled his mouth off Legolas’ cock with a sucking noise.   
“Get going,” Gandalf ordered.  
“Estel… please…” Legolas gestured to his painfully hard cock.  
“We’ll just be a minute, Mithrandir.”  
Without waiting for an answer, Aragorn covered them both in the cloak once more. Mithrandir turned to the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas was particularly vocal with his cock in Aragorn’s mouth, and it showed.  
Gandalf saw pupils dilating everywhere. Boromir hastily excused himself, his hand already fumbling with the ties to his pants as he hurried for cover. Gimli did the same a minute later, going off in the opposite direction.  
Meanwhile, Frodo was sitting in Sam’s lap, grinding down onto him. Merry and Pippin were kissing.  
“Look what you’ve done!” Gandalf bellowed at Aragorn and Legolas. Neither of them looked.   
Was he the only one with any sanity in this group?


	7. Surrender

“I give up. You two are the most incorrigible, stubborn people I’ve ever met. There’s a new rule. Make love to each other as much as you want. You just have to keep up with the group while doing it.”  
By now, Gandalf knew not to underestimate Aragorn’s and Legolas’ creativity.  
They found a number of ways to work around Gandalf’s instruction.   
Aragorn carried Legolas, both of them without their pants. Legolas faced Aragorn and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. The two of them managed to work with the rhythm of their walking.   
Sometimes, Aragorn would ride on Legolas’ back, taking him from behind. They both spent a fair amount of time with their hands in each other’s pants, both in the front and the back.   
The rest of the Fellowship got used to it pretty quickly, much to Gandalf’s surprise. He supposed he may have underestimated them.   
Instead of traumatizing them, the obvious love between Aragorn and Legolas was a breath of fresh air in these troubled times. Their passion frequently flowed over to the rest of the Fellowship, but Gandalf made the same stipulation for everyone: do what you want, as long as you keep walking.  
He supposed there was good thing from all of this. They were unlikely to be spotted by any spies. Anyone passing the group would no doubt quickly avert their eyes, and that included Sauron’s minions.  
Aragorn’s legs gave out as he came, sending himself and Legolas tumbling to the ground. Gandalf deftly stepped around them as they scrambled up and hurried onward.   
Gandalf rolled his eyes, but didn’t reprimand them. Some things just couldn’t be fought, and apparently, the love between the man and elf was one of them. Fighting them just made him angry and distracted. It was better this way.  
He trudged forward, content in his surrender.


End file.
